


Kinktober days: Forzen and Tommy edition

by Guess_im_the_foot_guy



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_the_foot_guy/pseuds/Guess_im_the_foot_guy
Summary: Forzen doesn't want to come tonight. (And a number of other times)Now features: a gay picnic with earl grey and some fooling around to boot.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Forzen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“Tommy.” Forzen managed, shifting back onto him even as he spoke the warning.

“Feel good?” Tommy replied absently. Forzen couldn’t see him in this position, but he could easily imagine his face: intent eyes but a stupid, sleezy smile. The night had started with more varied activity, but now Tommy was milking his prostate with a singlemindedness that was as arousing as it was frustrating. Forzen was starting to get the impression that he’d forgotten the reason for their current activity altogether.

“Yeah- real good. Fuckin’. Too good.”

But Tommy just kept moving as if he hadn’t heard, his slender but slightly calloused fingers massaging the spot until Forzen’s cock was dribbling like a leaky faucet and his stomach was tight with the desperate urge to let himself finish. He wanted to deny it.

“Stop- stop, fuck- stop or I’ll, uhn, I’llcum-“ he growled when he started to feel his control slipping, a little frantic- punctuating his words by smacking Tommy on the thigh none-too-lightly.

“Oh-“ Tommy said like he was surprised, stilling. He chuckled nervously. “I-I. Um, I got a little lost there. Sorry.”

The idea that he was so engrossing almost hurt to try to accept as a thought, it was so unbelievable. Forzen decided not to try too hard.

Tommy rubbed his thighs comfortingly, waiting with his usual patience. It was a welcome feeling, although he couldn’t help but squirm under even the light stimulation at the moment.

“Forgot you didn’t want to.”  
  
“Not yet.” Forzen corrected, as his mind cleared a little and he could actually speak. He relaxed back and focused on Tommy’s gentle and nonsexual touches to ground himself- even that rubbing was almost too much, but it was better. When he didn’t feel like he was going to cum all over the bed if Tommy so much as breathed on him too hard, he nodded.

“Ok, ready to go.”

Tommy nodded and started moving again. The sudden return of stimulation came with unexpectedly intense pleasure, and Forzen jolted.

But Tommy just held him still by his hips and kept going, pulling him further into his lap. The position spread Forzen’s legs further apart, cock heavy between them but still (agonizingly- thankfully) untouched.

Tommy was more focused now, moving more- pushing his fingers in and out roughly in between periods of milking his prostate and remaining otherwise still. If anything, it was worse. The pressure at the base of his cock returned to its previous level dismayingly fast, the rest of his dick so hard it ached, and the animal part of him that he wanted to shut up pleaded for some kind of touch. But he wouldn’t get it, because Tommy was here. Tommy wouldn’t let him. He was held firmly in place as he was worked over, pleasure zapping through him with nowhere to go but the puddle he was leaking onto the bed. And that offered no relief- only more and more tension.

But all too soon, the stimulation built until it again felt like it was starting to overcome the barrier that was his untouched dick. Saying Forzen was currently more vocal than he wanted to be was an understatement. Uncharacteristic whines and gasps were spilling out of him freely, all his focus on controlling his cock.

But even that only helped for so long. The pleasure building inside him was so intense that his legs were starting to burn from how tense his muscles were. He felt like it was going to boil over. It was. He was going to cum. Even without anyone licking or jacking off or even looking at his dick, he was going to cum just like this. He wanted to.

No he didn’t.

“Tommieee-“ He whined, and his tone must have made his meaning clear, because Tommy stopped again instantly. Not a second too soon, too.

This time he had to wait longer to come back down- he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears and in his cock, and it didn’t seem to want to calm down. Maybe it was something to do with all the internal stimulation. For a long while he just lay as still as possible right where he was, and breathed. Tommy didn’t even pull out, only moving to pet his back lightly.

After a while, Tommy spoke.

“That- um. Is that about it for tonight, do you think?”

“Let me think about it.”

Forzen considered for a long while. His whole body still felt live with unspent electricity, belly hot, balls heavy. But the little tiny jolts of pleasure that still felt monumental, zapping up his spine any time either of them shifted even the tiniest bit and Tommy’s fingers grazed his prostate again, were so tempting that he wasn’t sure he could stop just yet.

After a moment, he nodded, deciding. “One more I think.”

Tommy’s hand on his back stilled like he was surprised, but he didn’t say anything.

“Ok.” Was all the response Forzen received, before those talented fingers were kneading him firmly once again.

“A-aah-hhhuh-!“ It was immediately too much, Forzen’s whole body lighting up at the pressure and a high embarrassing noise spilling out of his mouth. “St-uhg, stop!”

Tommy did, stilling immediately. Forzen couldn’t help another pathetic animal whine at the loss, although he didn’t go back on his request.

“Thank you. Fuck. God. Nope, that’s- uhn. That’s gotta be it for now I think, you're right.”

“Alright.” Tommy said, humor in his voice despite how tight with arousal his was now, too, and pulled out. Forzen flinched, missing those fingers already. His cock drooled one last string of pre. He shuddered to think that it was all he’d get from it, before pulling away and flopping on his back, covering his eyes and just trying to breathe.

In a moment, he’d suck Tommy off, or finger him too- give him anything he wanted and an orgasm to boot. But he had to be able to move, first.


	2. Day 7: Feet/hand kink and Public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do the foot day, right? 
> 
> A shamelessly fluffy picnic scene is included here. I like when Forzen gets to be bashful!

Tommy’s gaze was casual, even though Forzen could see the way his eyes flickered around the public woods they were in periodically, hopefully to check for anyone approaching who might see them. Forzen himself didn’t currently have the wits about him to keep an eye on anything. 

Tommy leaned a little, head tilting cutely without looking down, and pressed more of his weight into the next stroke he rubbed up the outline of Forzen’s cock with the ball of his foot. His orange jogging shoes were strewn in the grass nearby, leaving Tommy in his equally-cute striped athletic socks. It gave him plenty of grip on the slick fabric of Forzen’s athletic shorts, that was for sure. Failing not to push his hips up into the firm, way-too-effective strokes, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

It’d been a few days since he’d come. That wasn’t very long. Not long at all. People went weeks or years or their whole lives without sex all the time, he told himself firmly. But the words were hollow even in his own head as he stared down the slender, shapely calf and the equally shapely foot beneath grinding on his hard cock. Not a lot of people had to deal with this, probably. The sight alone was enough to make the lizard part of his brain want to give up already. The building heat in his belly from the stroking and the constant knowledge that they were in public brought on by Tommy’s lookout above him made the rest of his brain consider it, too.

Considering the circumstances, they probably shouldn’t be doing this at all. It hadn’t been their intention when they’d set out for the day. They’d been having a perfectly chaste picnic date in a part of a local park where eating was permitted. And sure, that was novel for a guy like Forzen, but seeing his sweetheart smile about the idea (and allowing himself to be fed a grape or twelve by hand) was a very pleasant sort of novel. There was no need to grandstand with Tommy. Most of the more fem guys he’d been with in his admittedly-lacking romantic history had enjoyed it when he acted like the tough guy- but not so here.

Here he could talk about all of his dumb embarrassing nerd shit, and once he was done talking about cinemassacre drama, Tommy would talk about Star trek or wars or something and Forzen would try to keep it all straight in his head. He liked switching like that. He was considering watching Voyager, or reading a guide or something, so he could participate more. Tommy always asked him the best questions.

He’d liked it a lot more than he ever could have predicted. He’d fallen, actually, head over heels, for the whole package, and he didn’t think he could go back. He couldn’t even be mad to find himself here on an orange-printed fleece blanket, having a gay little picnic and sharing earl grey tea from a matching thermos with his boyfriend. 

He was so high on the joy of the ‘boyfriend’ thing that he’d _also_ not complained when Tommy had swung his feet over into his lap. He hadn’t objected to the devious little smile he’d gotten with it, or Tommy toeing off his sneakers and stretching… and stretching some more... and then just openly kneading at his thighs, nudging his legs apart. 

Forzen mentally blamed it on his current self-imposed dry spell when just that alone had his face burning, and his cock betraying him and starting to stir. 

When he’d raised met Tommy’s eyes to ask him if this was planned, the look he got back had him stiffening up. The accompanying movement of Tommy’s foot up his thigh to brush his growing erection didn’t exactly help, either.

The embarrassing realization that he’d gotten hard right here at the dinner… uh, blanket, had him too flustered to remember his words. So after a bit of consideration, Tommy pulled his feet away and stood to look around, past the row of bushes partially obscuring them. Frozen forced himself not to so much as nonverbally complain at the loss. All he could let himself do was wait for Tommy to do whatever it was he was doing.

After a minute of looking, Tommy turned to him and finally spoke. 

“I-I. I think it’s all clear. Do you want some attention?” 

Forzen felt very small under that gaze, but his traitor cock twitched because of it. He nodded, even though it was probably a bad idea to do this right now. It was October, and even if it was a relatively warm day, not as many people were out as usual- but there was never zero risk in a situation like this. Not that it mattered. He could never resist. 

Tommy acted without speaking more as he so often did, walking up to him and looking… back over the bushes. Forzen had just opened his mouth to ask if everything was ok before Tommy was kicking his legs open gently without looking down, then pressing the sole of his foot to his erection and moving it to a better position just like that. And suddenly he couldn’t say anything at _all_ , only able to get himself together in time to grit his teeth to keep from moaning immediately under the sudden rush of sensation.

“It’s ok, I’ll. I’ll keep watch.” Tommy’d said, eyes unreadable from the way they were reflecting the light at that angle, and started rubbing Forzen off just like that.

And that’s how they’d ended up here, with Forzen laying back on his elbows on the cute blanket and trying not to make loud enough noises to risk being heard while Tommy stepped on his dick.

Even despite their activity and Tommy’s own increasingly-apparent hard on, he seemed to be trying to respect his current self-denial. Unfortunately for Forzen, this didn’t manifest as light touches. Tommy had a dominant streak a mile wide, more than anyone Forzen had ever been with, and he seemed to be savoring putting his weight into stepping on him. Instead, he just paused every so often- which was keeping Forzen from coming, but by essentially edging him. 

Tommy twisted his foot in place without letting up, grinding Forzen’s erection under his heel. Forzen’s cock flexed against the pressure, and he tried not to whimper. He failed. 

His head was going fuzzy, eyes blurring with not-quite tears. His neglected, sensitive cock was aching, and one of his legs was shaking without his permission whenever Tommy really leaned into it. Despite his best efforts, he was now making little frantic whimpering noises under the command of some part of his brain that was apparently completely autonomous, face glowing with heat.

Tommy had kept up repeating the motion, probably because of the intensity of his reaction, but that was proving too much. His balls felt tight, and so did the muscles of his belly, and he felt like he was going to lose it any second.

“Ahh- fuck, stop-” he gasped, stupidly, frantically. 

Tommy did, immediately, and he threw his head back with a groan, cock twitching in protest, to calm down for a while.

“Sorry.” He said, after a moment. 

“Don’t be. Are you ok?” 

He nodded. “Holdin’ up.”

With some difficulty, he stood. There was nothing to tuck his dick into in his current outfit, and as a result his erection stuck out obscenely, tenting his red shorts with almost nothing impeding it at all. Tommy gazed at it, unimpressed.

“There’s no way you’re walking home like that.” 

“Uh.” Forzen said, but there was no answer. He wasn’t any softer, either. His poor abused cock had been blue-balled so many times lately that it wasn’t going down without a fight this time, it seemed. 

“This was definitely a bad idea”. He said bashfully. Not that he could bring himself to regret it. 

  
Tommy tapped his chin. “Hm. Maybe….not if. If, if I got you off...now, right?” 

“If that’s ok with you?” He added after a minute. “I’m sure I can, can uh, think of something else if not.”

He was still looking around; keeping an eye out from their half-cover since Forzen was in no mind to. Something about his focus being barely on him like that was enthralling. Forzen’s lizard brain was yelling at him to say yes, and so was the erection pulsing blood-hot between his legs. 

Ah, fuck it. He nodded tentatively, then spoke when he realized Tommy’s eyes weren’t on him still. 

  
“Uh. Have anything in mind?”


	3. Day 10: the picnic fantastic finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Deepthroating and overstimulation.  
> The bootboy finally gets to finish. Please tell me if this is cringe, im depressed as hell

“I think I have an- an. An idea that won’t leave too much of a mess. You won’t last long, right?”

Forzen blushed scarlet immediately, eyebrows scrunching in and up like they always did when he was embarrassed.

“...No.” He finally admitted.

Tommy laughed a little. “It-it’s ok. I already knew that. That makes this less risky, so uh, it’s good, though.”

He smiled before turning to look out carefully at the park again.

“Sit back down and get your- your dick out, please.”

The tone of voice couldn’t be politer, and the statement itself was pretty funny, but it wasn’t a question, and Forzen’s dick took keen notice of that. He’d been ready for another round in his cycle of denial and self-control- all prepared to calm down enough to leave. But now that he didn’t need to, he’d lost the benefit of habit, and suddenly his throbbing dick was a lot harder to ignore. He struggled to keep a lid on the anticipation boiling in his gut as he obeyed, pulling down his shorts just enough to get his cock free and sitting his ass on the blanket as requested.

“Does it- um- does this mess up the whole process?” Tommy spoke unexpectedly as he squinted out over at a pond walkway in the distance.

“What?”

“Us ending things right now, I mean. We don’t have to if it will. I can’t imagine having to wait so long to get off, eh-especially if it got messed. If my plan got messed up partway through.”

“Oh.” Forzen blinked, distracted into coherence. “No, don’t worry. It’s not really like that, with the uh. Plans, or anything like that.”

Tommy looked his way with a curious tilt of his head, and Forzen tried to explain.

“Well, in school and training and everything, there wasn’t a lot of privacy to...you know-” Considering their current situation, Forzen decided to man the fuck up and say it: “…Jack off. And I just couldn’t _do it_ in bed you know, when everyone else was also around- even if other guys were. No way.”

He suddenly realized he might sound like a prude (or a pervert for being so unable to control himself?), and that he’d never told anyone this before. He forged on hurriedly before he got too embarrassed to speak.

“I didn’t do this… uh, didn’t drag it out back then. Anytime I had a second alone I was tugging off, trust me. But when things changed and I had regular privacy? I mean it was _great_ , Christ was it great. But I also kind of… missed those orgasms. After I’d been made to wait for so long for one, I mean.” His face had gotten steadily hotter the more he talked, until he was so embarrassed he had to stop.

Tommy didn’t seem weirded out, at least. “So… like, the relief is the good part?” He tried, turning to join him after his thorough lookout.

“Uh… Sorta?” Forzen started. “It’s more like. That moment when _wanting_ to come becomes _needing_ to come, I guess. And you lose your mind a little? Like when I sometimes’d finally break down, and instead of rubbing myself under the blanket all hesitant until I got too nervous to continue, I just made myself come anyway, no matter who was there.”

Tommy kneeled before him, and he trailed off into stuttering. “That’s… what I mean. I guess.”

“That makes- that makes a lot of sense! Thank you for explaining. I think I uh- get it now.” Tommy chirped, before settling in comfortably between his legs, hands gently grasping his thighs. A good position to control him, Forzen immediately thought. Tommy wasn’t a weak man- definitely stronger than most people expect out of a desk-jockey PhD, at least. To be honest, Forzen was probably strong enough to buck him off without too much trouble anyway, but he’d do everything in his power not to move too much and disturb him, if that was his plan.

He could tell that was going to be difficult already, though. He already felt wired all to hell just from the sight of Tommy gazing intently at his rock-hard dick- it twitched a little and dribbled onto the hem of his briefs just from that. He didn’t let himself move.

Tommy breathed slowly for a moment, working himself up to something before he spoke.

“Alright- try, um. Try to stay quiet, I’ll have to stop if you get too loud.”

After saying so, Tommy didn’t hesitate even for a moment before moving in one carefully practiced motion to swallow his cock all the way down to the root. He could feel it when Tommy had swallowed so far that he was actually in his throat. 

They never did this while Forzen was in self-imposed chastity, and for a reason. To obey the order to stay quiet he had to choke himself off so hard he stopped breathing altogether, back twisting up in an arch and face screwing up in what was probably a very ugly way. But he managed to turn the scream that wanted out of his throat into a wheezing groan instead and Tommy kept going, so it was worth it. 

He sucked in a rasping lungful of air, letting it out in a long, high “haaaahhhh-“ as Tommy pulled almost all the way off, then swallowed him again.  
He couldn’t help it. His whole cock was encased in the heat of his boyfriends’ smiling mouth and he couldn’t stand how good it was. Forzen was a big guy; or at least reasonably so. He didn’t think he was too impressive, but he was big enough, apparently, that most people couldn’t swallow all of him like this. In fact, he’d never had a girl do this for him at all- he’d never had _anyone_ do this for him before Tommy.

And it still knocked his lights out every time.

Tommy worked up to the rhythm that was comfortable for him, pressing all the way down, then pulling back up, sucking all the way to keep things from getting too messy. He wasn’t going very fast at all, but it didn’t matter. Like he’d said, this was going to be a short affair.

Forzen whined sluttily- no, too ugly to be sluttily, even. He knew he was a sweaty mess, red-faced and so hot that his throat had gone dry, and he knew that Tommy didn’t _care_ that he was. It hadn’t even been two minutes, but after a little over 8 days of teasing and blue-balling himself, and the long edging he’d had for dessert after their picnic today, it’d happened. He’d officially reached the moment where _wanting to_ became _needing to_ , and all his higher thought was gone. And he was so close to it he couldn’t take it.

He balled the picnic blanket up in his hands, whimpering “please, please, please, “ with breath he didn’t have into empty air. Some part of him knew that Tommy had no intention of stopping and that he was begging mindlessly for no reason; but that part didn’t have any control over his mouth at the moment.

And maybe it was a good thing, in the end. Tommy, surprisingly troublesome as he could be sometimes, seemed to take that as a queue to speed up a little.

Maybe he’d anticipated that Forzen might, as he sometimes did after making himself wait for a long enough time, be having trouble actually letting go, and was trying to help. Unfortunately, Forzen was having no trouble at all at the moment- and the stimulation had him peaking almost immediately. His mouth hung open silently as he got his relief, cock pulsing, mind blank: Finally, coming.

And coming, and coming-

And Tommy didn’t let him go.

It took a second for Forzen to even be aware of the firm grip on his thighs at all. But as soon as he did, the realization was overwhelmed by the sensation of being deep throated not letting up, and orgasm turning into agonizingly intense sensation.

Tommy was holding him down with most of his weight, and not moving his head anymore- just swallowing over and over around his still spasming cock.

It didn’t even occur to Forzen to try to make him stop. He just shoved his fists against his mouth to keep from screaming or something, legs twitching, and let Tommy do what he wanted. He scrunched his eyes closed as if he could protect himself from the feeling by not looking. It was pointless of course- if anything it was more intense this way. It really did hurt, but the pain was something like the pleasure of before, and he still craved it. After a moment, desperation started to tighten in his belly, and he couldn’t tell if it was desperation for the sensation to end, or to keep going. He wondered why he wasn’t begging Tommy to stop. He wondered how Tommy’d guessed that this was the kind of torture he would like.

And after what was maybe another minute or so of writhing helplessly under Tommy’s firm hands and talented mouth… _something_ happened. He wasn’t sure it was coming, but if it wasn’t, it was something close. His belly tightened up and he shook head to toe, eyes welling over with tears as the sensation peaked again, past even pain. Tommy sure noticed whatever it was, because shortly after Forzen stopped being (completely) arched stiff with whatever it was, he pulled off.

He caught his breath for a while, grinning like he’d just had some kind of breakthrough in the lab, while Forzen twitched uselessly on the ground. After a moment, he looked him over.

“Oh. Jeez.”

His voice was so rough that the sound made Forzen’s spent dick twitch valiantly again. “Whah…?”

“You, uh. Ahem. You don’t look much less. Les- less obscene this way.”

Forzen just laughed. “Just Gimme a sec- I can get myself together fast.”

Tommy gave him a prim smile. “Yeah I uh. I can believe that. After that story earlier, especially.”

It was his turn to laugh then, as Forzen covered his blushing face with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not show the crew!
> 
> Bother me at: https://morriscomms.tumblr.com/


End file.
